


Where The Sky Touches the Sea

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, If you think I’m not going to take this fic and run with it you are wrong, chirp chirp, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Mal is writing another Kaya and Zeno AU again. Don’t know where this one will take is but it’s definitely not Kouka. This will be different from my other aus because it is in a slightly different setting, but I hope you guys like it.“There is an ocean inside of me. Put your ear to my chest and listen, it rages for you” -Johnny Nguyen





	1. Chapter 1

Kaya clung desperately to the driftwood. She was tired of seeing the water. The ocean stretched on for miles and miles, no land in sight. She trembled, all she wanted was to get to her brother’s wedding on time and then her ship had to be attacked. The debris make a good make shift raft for the first couple of days but now she was dehydrated and woozy. The back of her arms were horribly sunburnt and she had lost her right shoe.  
She would cry if there were any water to spare. Kaya has resigned herself to dying out in the ocean by herself with only her thoughts and hallucinations.  
Thump  
The piece of driftwood was hit. Kaya grabbed on tighter to her life line, splinters digging into her flesh. She saw a yellow tail. Was it a lemon shark? She was too weak to make movement to scare it off. Kaya certainly couldn’t put swim it, even if she was healthy.  
Kaya looked down into the water and saw two blue eyes starring back at her. She jerked up, almost slipping off of her make shift raft as the boy lifted his head above the surface. His eyes had reached the surface when he stopped, just watching her.  
She noticed two fins on the side of his head, golden yellow with green speckles mixed in.  
“W-who are you,” Kaya asked, her voice sounding like her throat had been through a cheese grater.  
The boy titled his head and made a chirping noise, “Trouble?”  
He sounded out the word like he had a hard time with English. Kaya nodded and pointed to herself, “Yes, I’m in trouble. Land?”  
He tilted his head to the side, confused, “Help?”  
Kaya nodded eagerly. The bot place a hand in his chest and smiled, “Zeno!”  
Kaya laughed, “Kaya.”  
Zeno held out his hand, kindness showing in his eyes. Kaya took it. Zeno did a sloppy handshake. Giggling, she watched him as he held up one finger and dived into the sea, leaving her alone again.  
She counted schools of fish before he scattered them coming up again. He chirped again as he handed her a rope and tied one end to a small hole in the raft and one section around her. He grabbed the other end and smiled. Kaya felt the powerful pull almost immediately.  
They were headed to where ever. Kaya focused on staying awake and on the raft. After about thirty minutes, the shoreline appeared. Kaya have a woop of celebration. Zeno chirped in response. He led her to a small jetty with no one around. She untied herself and got into the rocks.  
He was perched on top of the nearest rock, giving her a smile.  
“Thank you,” Kaya smiled.  
Zeno nodded, “Wel…come?”  
She laughed and nodded signaling he had the right word. Smiling at the encouragement, he waved goodbye to his new friend. Kaya waved bye and turned to find drinkable water


	2. Love and Fear from the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys really like that mermaid au. Fortunately, so do I. We continue a little later from where we left off. Kaya has decided to stay in the little coastal village were merzeno had dropped her off. She missed her brother’s wedding, but he understands and is glad shes okay. Oh, and in case anyone is wondering the time period is about ~1800 in terms of technology and all that.
> 
> “A view of the ocean, mountains, and the sunset. And yet, he was looking at me.” -Aly Audrey

Kaya wandered along the beach, looking for shells. Some people will pay good money for shells. Superstition says they bring good luck. Kaya had gotten a job at the seamstress’s shop and she made a decent wage there. The sea shells were to sell to the vendors in the market area. The white sand stuck to her feet as she trudged through the initial dry sand and made her way to the part of the beach where the ocean had beaten it flat. She shuttered at the idea of swimming anytime soon because of her ordeal with the wreck. 

She also did not want to get on a boat anytime soon, but she still had that desire to be by the ocean. Kaya skipped toward the mass of rocks that jutted up out of the coast like a scar. The water was deeper there. 

Noticing a sand dollar, she picked it up and turned it over to check and see if it was alive. To her delight, it was and she set it down in the ocean to be washed away. Smiling as the moon lit up the beach, a familiar chirping sound broke through her train of thought. 

Zeno was perched on the side of the rocks. The sand changed from rock and then it just dropped off creating an underwater cliff that acted as a nice perch for him. 

He smiled and waved. Kaya smiled back, “Hello, Zeno!” 

“Hey, Kaya,” Zeno was trying to learn English from her, he knew some from sailors. He had expressed that Kaya was a much better teacher, well probably because she wasn’t trying to capture him in the process of him learning language. 

“What does that chirping noise mean,” Kaya asked. 

“That was just a whistle. To see me,” Zeno struggled with the “wh” sound. 

Kaya nodded and carefully sat in the sand in front of him and swept her feet to the side. 

“You have a funny way of whistling,” Kaya playfully using her foot to splash the water. 

He laughed and pushed himself up over the edge and onto the shore. Every time she saw him it took her breath away. His tail was like the fins on the side of his head. Beautiful golden scales and speckled green ones hat littered randomly throughout his body. His tail split into two fins that curled and danced. They weren’t pointed like in the story books, they were curved and a green stripe lined the edges. 

Stretching, he let out a long singsong like moan and laid down. 

“I got cha something,” Kaya sang. 

His eyes darted towards her, interested. 

Kaya pulled out a small cake she made for him, “As a thank you, for saving me.” 

Zeno smiled and sat up as he took the cake, an excited chirp came out of his mouth then, he giggled, “Thank you!” 

Kaya noticed small fangs as he bit into his dessert. He hummed as he enjoyed it, eyes lighting up with the sweet flavor. Kaya laughed as he practically inhaled it. 

Zeno leaned over and hugged her enthusiastically, getting her wet. 

“Oops, sorry,” he said, apologetically. 

“Pft, you have to work on your apologies, Zeno,” Kaya teased. 

Zeno stuck his tongue out playfully, “Zeno does what he wants.” 

Kaya shook her head. His habit of talking in third person apparently was a translation thing from his native language. 

“Do all mermaids have the same language,” Kaya asked. 

“Do all humans,” Zeno shot back. 

“No.” 

“No, we do not. Depends on where we live,” Zeno explained. 

Kaya nodded. 

“What’s bag for,” Zeno pointed her seashell bag. 

“Oh, I collect seashells and stuff. People like to buy them, especially the pretty ones,” Kaya brought out one of the shells. It was one of the most common white mollusk-like shell she found on the beach. Zeno grabbed it and inspected it. He turned the shell over in his hands and then handed it back to her. 

“One minute,” He held his finger up and dove into the water, splashing her. 

“Hey,” she laughed. 

Kaya didn’t wait long until he resurfaced with a beautiful pink conch shell. 

“Oh, Zeno! This could get me a lot of money,” Kaya marveled at it. 

He shrugged, “There’s lots down there.” 

“Thank you, You’re definitely getting another cake!” 

He laughed, “You do not have to.” 

“I want to! thank you!” Kaya carefully put it in her bag and set it on the sand. 

Kaya looked up to see the sun rising and Zeno pouted. 

“Come on, golden boy, you know you can’t stay here in the day time,” Kaya teased. 

Zeno sighed, “Wish you could come with me.” 

“I’d love to see it,” Kaya smiled, “Hey, what about that legend that a kiss from a mermaid can let humans breath underwater?” 

Zeno shrugged, “No one Zeno knows has kissed a human before.” 

He smiled and leaned up on the rock, “Wanna try,” he sung out playfully. 

Kaya shook her head, blushing, “Um, maybe some other time. I have to get to work.” 

“Boo,” he yelled. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay,” Kaya asked tentatively. 

“Of course,” Zeno gave her one last smile before submerging into the ocean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m being really indecisive on where I want to go with this so I want you guys to vote! Here is the form: https://goo.gl/forms/hFvt3ZJO38lMewxd2


	3. Beginnings and Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow zeno to see his family and Kaya to see what she is up to.

Zeno huffed as he watched her run up the beach. He was fascinated by the way her hair bounced as she ran. Zeno sighed and slid down the cliff wall. He guessed he should go meet Abi like he promised he would. Zeno watched the smaller fish flit around, he swatted at them. They liked to nip at his fins.   
He got up and stretched. He smiled a good thing about him is that he was built for speed.   
Zeno made it to their meeting point in ten minutes and out of breath. Abi was perched up on a flat rock, tapping a finger impatiently. His eyes bore through Zeno as zeno gave a small wave.   
“Sorry?”   
Abi snickered and shook his head, “What are we going to do with you?”  
Zeno shrugged.   
Abi sighed, “Please please, Don’t get yourself hurt swing that human you’re smitten with.”   
Zeno blushed, “I’m not going to.”   
“Better not let Jeaha and Shuten find out about your escapades. They’ll want to follow,” Abi warned.   
“That would be awful. Jeaha is fluent in human speech as well,” Zeno covered his face at the thought of his older brothers finding out.   
Abi motioned, “Come on. Kija and Shinha are waiting on us.”   
Abi’s tail was flashy. His eyes even more so. Of course, Abi was somewhat venomous so it made sense. His tail was an intricate pattern of red, yellow, and blue. His eyes were a beautiful yellow. Shinha had the same eyes but he had a smaller build and a simple light and dark blue pattern on his tail.   
Zeno had seven brothers and one sister. Of course, they weren’t all related by blood. Kind Hiryuu had a big heart and they all were orphaned at a young age. King Hiryuu’s only blood children were Yakshi, his heir, and Yona. Geun was captain of the guard and Abi was Master of Intelligence. Shuten was in charge of new recruits. Jeaha did his own thing, he explored a lot.   
Kija, zeno, and Shinha were fairly young, so their job was to learn and help around the kingdom. Zeno was the best with public relations. So they were training him for that. Kija was in the warrior program and Shinha was Abi’s assistant of sorts.   
The other two were waiting near the tunnel that led to the city. Kija had a bulky, white tail with blue stripes down the side and a dorsal fin that got tangled in stuff way too often.   
“The prodigal son returns,” Kija teased.   
Shinha gave Zeno a warm smile.   
Abi sighed, “Come on. Let’s get out of the open. I don’t like to be here when the humans start fishing.”   
The three dove into the tunnel. The city was built underground and was lit by glowing crystals. Stone and shells made up the buildings. It made Jeaha and Shuten antsy a lot.   
Abi and the others made their way into the castle, which was more like an open forum. Princess Yona was arguing with her brother about something. Zeno smiled as he dove after Abi.   
They made their way into the library.   
Abi smirked, “Time to get studying.”   
Zeno groaned. Kija nodded, a determined look in his eyes.   
_______________________  
Kaya laughed as the vendor’s eyes widened at the shell Zeno got her. He paid a wonderful price for it and the others Kaya collected. She walked around town until she made it to the place she was looking for. A loud crash signaled that they were there.   
Iksu was upside down and a shelf was knocked over.   
“If you are going to knock over a shelf, make sure it doesn’t have anything that can break,” Yun scolded the priest.   
Kaya laughed. Yun looked up, bags under his eyes.   
“When was the last day you slept,” Kaya asked.   
“I think Monday...” Yun grumbled.   
“Why,” Kaya asked.   
“Found a new headache remedy,” Yun held up a small jar of powder.   
Kaya looked in the back room and saw the result of his four all nighters with the many jars.   
“Remember, this drug store maybe important but it won’t do any good if your health is impaired,” Kaya scolded.   
Iksu nodded, picking up the split contents of the shelf.   
“Oh, here is your medicine for your headaches,” Yun handed her the jar with her name on it.   
“Thanks Yun what do I owe you,” Kaya asked.   
“Nothing. You sewed up a lot of Iksu’s clothes last week so that batch is payment for that.”   
“Oh you don’t have-“ Kaya insisted.  
“Nope. Work deserves payment, don’t sweat it,” Yun gave a tired smile.   
Kaya nodded, “Get some sleep, okay doctor?”   
Yun gave her a thumbs up as she walked out of the shop. Kaya finally reached the little house that she rented from her employer. The old oak door was inviting.   
It opened up to a small kitchen area where she set her now empty bad and medicine on the counter. She walked into her bedroom where on the desk was a drawing of Zeno. Her bed was huge compared to what she had back on her Hometown but it was simply impossible for her to go back. The shipwreck took all of her money with it. So she was making and saving money here. Her brother was her only family and he didn’t have the means to send her back across the sea.   
Plus she had a golden reason to stay. She blushed at his kiss comment again. No one knew about Zeno. When she had mentioned the possibility to Yun, he chuckled and told her she had been listening to the sailors too much. She didn’t want him to get hurt and a mermaid hunt is the last thing Kaya wanted at this point. The house was cold.   
Kaya walked over and saw the fireplace had gone and out threw some into the ashes.   
Soon the flames kept to life and started reversing the effects of the cold night. She smiled. She did like living on the coast. She had lived inland before and this small town was slowly starting to feel like home.   
Plus, once she got back on her feet. She could visit her brother much more easily since they were on the same continent again.   
Kaya also wasn’t ready to get back on a boat since the ship wreck. She shuttered at the memory of the storm. Hurricane is what the crew had called it. If it wasn’t for zeno, she would have been done for. Kaya sighed and picked up the writing utensil and started working on the drawing. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow morning to see him again.


	4. Carry you to Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno and Kaya get in a rocky spot

Kaya smiled as she walked down to the beach. It was supposed to storm today, but that wasn’t until later. Kaya then stopped as she noticed the ground shift. She was knocked over by the earth shaking. Kaya got down on the ground ans covered her head and closed her eyes. She heard a huge crash, but didn’t look up until the quaking had stopped.

She looked around, not seeing the source of the noise. As she got closer to their meeting point she heard frantic chirping, it was Zeno and a mermaid she hadn’t seen before. 

Then, Kaya saw the source of the crash. The rocks had fallen in on the little cove, blocking the two mermaids’ exit.

“Zeno! Are you okay,” Kaya yelled.

Zeno looked up and smiled, “Yes, just shaken up.”

The white haired mermaid had his eyes just above the water in a distrusting fashion. Zeno frowned and sung something to him. He responded back with something that sounded angry.

Zeno turned to Kaya, “This is Kija! He’s my elder brother.”

“Oh! Can he speak english,” Kaya asked.

“Yes,” Kija responded, still wary of her.

Kaya noticed the shark-like tail he had as opposed to Zeno’s more tropical fish.

“Well, its nice to meet you,” Kaya help out her hand.

Zeno shook his head, “You’re supposed to shake it. It’s a greeting.”

Kija used his hand to steady himself as he took her hand and Kaya shook it. She let it drop into the water with a plop.

“Now, let’s see if we can get you guys out of here,” Kaya stood up and began to walk around the fallen rock.

“Be careful,” Zeno called, worry lining his face.

Kaya nodded and took her time, she couldn’t leave them. Not when they needed her. Kaya looked over the ledge and saw it was probably too high and too shallow for them to jump over safely.

“Is there any exits underwater,” Kaya asked.

“No,” Kija huffed, “We’ve looked.”

Kaya watched Zeno play with the ends of the fins on his face, when he got nervous he did that.

“Don’t worry! I’ll get you guys out some how,” Kaya tapped her foot, “How deep does it go? Can I see you when you go down as far as you can?”

Zeno dived down and Kaya tried to look for him. She smiled as he popped up, “I can’t see you. I’m going to have to get some help. We are going to have to carry you guys.”

“What,” Kija sputtered, “You’re bringing more humans into this! I don’t like this idea.”

“Zeno trusts Kaya,” Zeno touched Kija’s shoulder, “If Kaya says they are okay, then they can be trusted.”

Kaya sighed, “Can you guys hide for me until I get back?”

“Of course!”

“Sure.”

Kaya turned on the rock just the wrong way and lost her footing. She tried to push out as far as she could to keep from hitting the rocks below. She landed int the water and she felt two arms around her.

“Gotcha,” Zeno said, pulling her head above water.

“Ah, yes, now I’m wet,” Kaya murmured.

“Well,” Zeno giggled, “If it helps, so are we.”

Kija shook his head and laughed, “That’s not even funny.”

Zeno helped Kaya get to the shore again.

“Thanks, Zeno! Now go hide and I’ll be right back. I promise,” Kaya smiled.

Zeno smiled back and waved, then went into the deeper water and dove with Kija. Kaya huffed as she squeezed the excess water out of her clothes as she ran into town. The streets weren’t busy, the sun had just started to rise. Kaya came to the door she was looking for and knocked.

She was bouncing on her toes, water dripping everywhere. Then, the face she wanted to see appeared in the doorway.

“Yun,” Kaya said, awkwardly.

“Kaya! Wh-what happened,” Yun sputtered.

“I just fell into the water, listen I found a rare species of plant that’s good for wounds, but I need your help to get all of it,” Kaya lied.

Yun nodded and grabbed his bag, “What plant?”

“You’ll see when we get there,” Kaya said.

“Do I have to get wet,” Yun asked, suspiciously.

“No,” Kaya lied, he would probably get wet helping the two trapped fish out of the cove. They reached the beach and Yun was getting somewhat impatient.

“Nothing grows on this side of the beach, I know I’ve lived here my whole life. There’s nothing-”

Kaya pursed her lips and let out a sing song whistle next to the cove and she watched Zeno and Kija slowly rise out of the water. Zeno was sideways, putting the entirety of his body on display. Kija was still near the back of the cove, watching Kaya and Yun’s reaction.

“Oh… OH,” Yun said, his eyes wide.

Zeno swam up to Kaya and smiled, “That was pretty!”

Kaya blushed, “Not as pretty as one of yours but, thank you.”

Yun looked around, “Was it that earth quake from earlier? I didn’t think it was that strong to knock down all these rocks…”

“Yun, please! They’re trapped,” Kaya put her hands together.

Yun laughed, “I’ll help, don’t worry,”

“You won’t tell anyone, right” Kija asked.

“If you don’t want me to, no one will know. Who would believe me,” Yun laughed and looked at Kaya, “There’s no rare plant is there.”

“Well,” Kaya said, quickly, “Let’s get to mermaid carrying.”

“I didn’t think so.”

They started with Kija first because he wanted to get it over with. Kaya grabbed his tail while Yun hooked his arms under Kija and they made a slow, careful progression from the cove to the surf. The sand shifting and the rising sun made it somewhat hard, but they managed to get to the water with no injuries to anyone. Once it was deep enough for Kija to swim, they let him go and he said he would wait for Zeno.

Kaya smiled and her and Yun made their way to shore and to her golden friend. “I guess you can say we are even now,” Zeno laughed.

Kaya did a fake pout, “Does that mean you’ll stop coming to see me?” 

Laughing, Zeno shook his head, “Of course, Zeno will come and see you!”

Kaya grabbed his tail and Yun his torso and they did the same thing they did with Kija, except when they let Zeno go he twisted himself around and circled Kaya and Yun in an impossibly fast motion, he jumped out of the water and hugged Kaya.

“Thank you,” Zeno chirped.

Kaya hugged him back, “I’m just glad you’re safe


	5. A Cup of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mermaid AU continues! Zeno and Kaya have to meet at a different place now that their meeting place is plugged up. Zeno’s brothers know about Kaya to so visits are normal.
> 
> “The sea, once it casts its spell, holds one in its net of wonder forever.” -Jacques Cousteau

Kaya and Zeno had decided to meet at a different spot. Luckily, Yun and Iksu owned a house and a dock so they could fish and Yun could grow herbs. They allowed Kaya to use their wharf to safely see Zeno. He loved it. 

Yun was out at the dock when he heard a familiar chirp and saw a blonde head pop out of the ocean. Kaya ran up from behind him and flopped down near the edge on her stomach. She smiled and reached a hand out to him. He laughed and grabbed it pulling himself up on the dock. Soon they were both laying on their stomachs giggling like school children. 

Kaya sighed, “Does it take a long time?” 

“For what,” Zeno asked, his tail raising up behind him. 

“For you to get here?”

“Not that long. Zeno… is… um,” he waved his hands around looking for the word, saying it in his chirping language. 

Kaya laughed and grabbed his hands, “Fast?” 

“Yes!” 

Even when it wasn’t dry, his hair was huge and when it did it poofed out thanks to the salt and humidity. Kaya couldn’t help but run her hands through it. Zeno giggled and ran his through hers. 

“Please you two,” Yun came out of his house with a tray, “Zeno have you every had tea?” 

Zeno shook his head. 

“Here,” Yun handed him a cup, “Sit up, don’t want you to choke.” 

He handed Kaya a cup as she sat cross legged. Zeno sniffed it and frowned, “Its… hot.” 

Kaya nodded, “It’s supposed to be, you sip it.” 

“Don’t really have drinks underwater,” Zeno touching his tongue to the liquid. 

He smiled and licked his lips. He watched how Kaya drank the tea and tried to copy her, getting it on his face somewhat. 

Yun shook his head, “I never really thought about you never really drinking anything before, good thing I let it cool a little.” 

Yun took his tray and ran back inside. Kaya laughed, “Curl your lip.” 

Zeno frowned, huffing at the strangeness of it all, “At least, it taste good.” 

Kaya tried to chirp in agreement, which earned a smile from Zeno. He had taught her how to purse her lips to make certain sounds and use her stomach to make it louder. 

Kaya sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. He nodded and focused on trying to drink his tea. She watched the sun rise as he made approval humming noises. 

“I wish time would just… stop,” Kaya whispered. 

“Why?” 

“Because then I could be with you for as long as I wanted,” Kaya sighed. 

Zeno set down the tea cup and nuzzled her cheek, “Zeno likes being with Kaya too.” 

The waves reflected off of his eyes, he blinked as a deep noise cut through their thoughts. An older mermaid with seaweed green hair lurked at the entrance of their little cove, he was motioning for Zeno to come on. 

Zeno groaned and handed the cup back to her, “Sorry,brother says Zeno has to go or he’ll hit me.” 

Kaya faked a pout and then laughed, “Okay. When can I see you again?” 

“Tomorrow,” Zeno sang out, a half chirp coming out of the end of the word. 

He rolled over the side of the dock landing in the sea with a huge splash. Kaya leaned over the edge as he popped up again. Kaya saw a flash of worry across his face then he closed his eyes and gave her a small peck on the lips. 

He laughed and dove into the water. Kaya shook her head, “Wait!” 

She jumped in after him, hands reaching out, she felt him wrap his arms around her as she felt for his face and kissed him. She felt him laugh. 

Kaya opened her eyes and seemed to be able to see him clearly. 

Zeno nuzzled her, “Well that answers that.” 

“What?” 

“Kaya can breath right?” 

Kaya noticed this and smiled and nodded, “Yes!” 

An annoyed looking older merman swam over and sighed. Zeno laughed and hugged Kaya close chirping back and forth to the older one. Kaya picked up the other asking who she was and Zeno answering with her name. They went back and forth too fast for Kaya to keep up until the water started to feel uncomfortable in her lungs and she tapped Zeno, pointing up. 

His eyes went wide as he shot up with the speed of a missile, she felt another pair of hands under her and hearing Yun’s instant worry, fussing at her for being that dumb. 

Kaya managed to get the excess liquid out of her lungs before it did any damage. 

“Kaya okay,” Zeno asked. 

“More than okay,” Kaya said, a smile never leaving her lips. 

“Okay! See you tomorrow?” 

“Absolutely.”


	6. Testing the waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno and Kaya get a visit from one of Zeno’s brothers   
> “From the ends of the earth, to depths of the sea, and in the darkest night I’ve chosen thee.”

Kaya ran through the town. She had light clothes on that she could easily dry if she needed to. Yesterday’s impromptu swim got her good clothes wet. Iksu waved at her as she ran past to the dock.   
A familiar smile greeted her. Yun and Zeno looked up from a book he was showing Zeno.   
“Hello,” Kaya said.   
Zeno’s focus from the text was gone the moment her voice reached his ears.   
“Kaya,” Zeno smiled.   
Kaya ran up and hugged him, “what did you brother want yesterday?”   
“It was our father’s birthday yesterday and Zeno couldn’t miss that!”   
Kaya scrunched her nose, “He adopted you right?   
Zeno put a hand up to his temple, “Zeno thinks that’s the right word for it.”   
“Well how did it go,” Kaya smiled as Yun knew that his maps wouldn’t get anymore attention from either of them. He started gathering up his stuff.   
“Where is the lad going,” Zeno whined.   
Yun smiled, “I’m going to go pick herbs and you can’t exactly follow.”   
Zeno nodded and waved, “Well okay bye!”   
He added a sharp chirp at the end of it. Yun laughed and waved back.   
Kaya sighed.   
“It went well,” Zeno answered her previous question. He held out his hand, “Can Zeno show you something?”  
Kaya smiled and grabbed his hand. She sat on the edge of the dock as he put a hand on the side of her face and nuzzled her cheek.   
“Is it okay for Zeno to...”   
Kaya laughed and kissed him. A smile formed on his lips before he kissed back. They pulled back and a mischievous light came into Zeno’s eyes as he grabbed her and pulled her under water.   
Kaya gasped and grabbed on tightly to him. The water didn’t affect her, like the last time they kissed. She still couldn’t move like he could.   
He let her go as she looked at him, curiously. Zeno swam around her in a strange but beautiful pattern. She eventually grabbed one of his hands, “You’re making me dizzy.”  
“Fine. Fine. Zeno will stop,” he laughed, hugging her close.   
A playful chirp came from behind them and a different green haired mermaid appeared.   
“So, little brother this is the girl you’ve been telling us about,” the other chided.   
“Kaya, this is Jeaha,” Zeno introduced.   
His tail had an array of green and blue and purple woven in, “Hello, Miss. wonderful to meet you.”   
Kaya took his outstretched hand as he kissed the top of hers.   
“You speak my language?”   
Jeaha shrugged, “I found it more useful that my other siblings there’s nine of us total.”  
Kaya squeezed Zeno’s shoulder as the water started to feel comfortable in her chest. Zeno nodded and helped her to the surface, holding her head above the waves. Jeaha joined them and smiled, “Interesting.”   
Zeno let out a low whistle and nuzzled her cheek. Yun pokes his head out and saw the trio. He’d gotten used to the site of strange mermen showing up in his back yard. He was about afraid to fish for food.   
Zeno gave Kaya a small kiss and then one on the forehead, “are you ready?”   
Kaya hugged his neck closer, “Of course!”   
They both went back under the waves. Zeno gently let her go and she was suspended next to the older merman and Zeno.   
“What are you two doing,” Jeaha places hands on his hips.   
“Testing to see...” Zeno let out a string of chirps, “Lasts.”  
“It’s called the underwater kiss,” Jeaha said, gently, “And it lasts for about twenty minutes. Just long enough for a romantic rendezvous.”   
He winked and Zeno turned bright red, and let out a short embarrassed shrill.   
Jeaha chuckled, “We try to check on him every now and then, he prides himself on being fast, but that also means he’s as reckless as our sister, Yona, both are always getting tangled up in nets.”  
Kaya frowned and turned to him, “You have to be more careful.”   
Zeno nodded, giving her a patient smile, “Zeno’s been more careful! Zeno doesn’t want to be late meeting Kaya!”   
“Yeah,” Jeaha laughed, “Ever since he met you, he’s not being tangled up. Yona, on the other, has been tangled up in three this week.”   
“Oh,” Jeaha snapped his fingers, “Before I forget, father wants to meet you, my dear.”   
Kaya pointed to herself, “Me?”   
“Well yes! You’ve captured the attention of our little brother and you saved him and Kija from being trapped.”   
Kaya blushed and pushed herself into Zeno, who laughed and wrapped her up in a hug.   
“But if Kaya can only stay underwater for twenty minutes then how are we going to do this,” Zeno asked.   
“Zeno, honey, just kiss her again. It restarts it over,” Jeaha sighed.   
Red engulfed Zeno’s face, “Oh, zeno didn’t want to run the risk of it not working underwater and Kaya not being able to breath.”   
Winking, Jeaha chuckled, “Well it does. I better get going, Abi will have my head if I’m late again.”   
“Bye,” Kaya waved it him, “It was nice to meet you!”   
Jeaha bowed, “A pleasure, my dear.”   
He was gone.   
Zeno smiled and let out a series of excited chirps. She caught that he was excited about her meeting his father.   
“Well, when am I meeting him,” she smiled, grabbing his hands to steady herself from Jeaha’s wake pushing her back.   
“Hm, is next week okay,” Zeno asked, “That’d give us some time to get ready.”   
Laughing, Kaya kissed him, “Sounds perfect.”


	7. A Gem Of Land and Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaya meets the rest of Zeno’s family.

Kaya was practically sprinting to Yun’s house. She felt strange about not being able to bring anything to give to Zeno’s father, but she figured that any food she made would just be spoiled by the salt water. A man turned the corner and Kaya slammed right into him.   
They both tumbled to the ground.   
Kaya jumped up, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, Tae-Jun.”   
The mayor’s brother hopped up and dusted off his sleeve, “That’s alright. I was looking for you anyways.”   
“Oh well,” Kaya straightened up, “What is it?”   
Tae-Jun looked behind and around them, then lowered his voice, “I wanted you to kind an extra special shell or a pearl when you go out shell hunting today. I’m planning on proposing to Lili.”   
Kaya gasped, “Oh my! Of course, I will! Good luck! I’ll tell you what I find today.”   
Tae-Jun nodded, “Thank you so much Kaya!”   
Kaya ran around Tae-Jun and went the rest of the way to Yun’s house. She would have to ask Zeno if he wanted to accompany her to look for shells after she met his father. He usually said yes. It was a lot easier to dive with him there.   
Kaya knocked on Yun’s door. He opened it, “Hey! You ready to meet his dad?”   
Kaya nodded, “I debated about bringing him a present, but I figured him being a king there wasn’t anything of value I could give him and any food I made would just get ruined by the water.”   
“Sadly, you make wonderful cakes,” Yun sighed, “Zeno practically inhales then when ever you bring them.”   
“I remember he choked the first time he tried one he was eating so fast,” Kaya shook her head, “May I use a room to change?”   
Yun nodded and pointed her to his room. Kaya quickly changed into some light, more dressy clothes. So that she could move around nice and look good for his father.   
Walking out, she spun around and Yun gave her a thumbs up, “So when is Zeno going to meet your family? Come to think of it... you live alone right?”   
Kaya nodded, “He can’t meet my family. There was an epidemic in my hometown. My parents and older brother caught it and well, they used their life savings to sent me somewhere safe. Then the ship wreck happened and I was saved by Zeno. I got a letter from my Uncle who said they died a week after I left.”   
“How’d he know where to send it,” Yun inquired, setting down the cup of tea he had been sipping on.   
“I sent one to them telling them I was alright,” Kaya said.   
“Why didn’t you stay with him?”   
Kaya shook her head, “Let’s just say he’s not very nice to his children and wife and my father was afraid to leave me with him.”   
A familiar chirp shattered the somber mood. Kaya smiled and sprinted outside.   
Kaya jumped in the water without hesitation, Zeno wrapping his arms around her with a huge kiss, spinning them both.   
“Hello,” Zeno laughed, tapping his forehead to hers.   
“I’ve missed you,” Kaya said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.   
“Zeno’s missed you too,” he kissed her a second time, lingering for a bit.  
Zeno smiled and helped Kaya up to the surface.   
“Hello, Lad,” Zeno waved at Yun.   
“What’s up lover fish,” Yun smiled, leaning against the doorway of his home.   
Zeno looked up, squinting, “Is Zeno supposed to be looking for something?”   
Yun laughed, “No it’s just a saying. It means how have you been.”   
“Oh! Zeno’s been well,” he smiled.   
“You two have fun! I’m going to take a nap,” he waved good bye and shut the door.   
Zeno laughed and dove down with Kaya again.   
“Ready?”   
Kaya nodded. Zeno put one hand behind her back and scooped up her legs with the other, holding her bridal style. Kaya wrapped her arms around Zeno’s neck.   
“Hold on tight,” Zeno warned as he took off. Kaya had never went so fast before. The ocean whipped by like a blue. Flashes of color from animals and plants manifested now and then but the blue color was a constant.   
Zeno took a slow turn and slowed down. Kaya saw a group of merpeople over near a cliff. Zeno sighed, “Just... ignore anything they say about me.”   
“Aw come on,” Kaya kissed his cheek, “You’re adorable. What am I going to find out? That you’re a huge dork? I know that.”   
Zeno laughed and shook his head, bringing her down. When they where spotted a series of shrills and chirps exploded. Kija and Jeaha swam up to join them.   
“Kaya,” Kija hugged her as soon as Zeno let her go, “It’s great to see you again!”  
“It’s good to see you too!”   
Jeaha gave her a bow. Zeno wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her the rest of the way down. Zeno pointed out his father. The first thing that struck her was the massive amounts of red hair. His tail had red and purple scales lining all the way down and bluish stripes on his caudal fin.   
“Miss Kaya,” he smiled, “We’ve heard a lot about you.”   
Kaya bowed, “It’s an honor, sir.”   
A girl who had the same fiery red hair as him bolted up to her and grabbed her hand, shaking it, “I’m Yona!”   
The three older looking brothers loomed in the background as Kija, Jeaha, and who she learned was Shinha and Yakshi crowded around to meet the new human. Hiryuu retreated back to his older sons and watched the interactions between Kaya and the others.   
She cling to Zeno the entire time. They bombarded her with stories and questions. Kaya’s head began to spin from all the excitement and questions.   
“All right, my children,” Hiryuu calmed them, “It’s getting dark and I’m sure miss Kaya needs to get home.”  
A chorus of aw’s rang out. Zeno breathed a sigh of relief. Kaya rapped one of Zeno’s arms and he released her.   
She clumsily swam over to king Hiryuu and bowed, “Thank you for letting me meet you and the rest of your family.”   
He nodded, “You saved Kija and Zeno. You’ve also won Zeno’s heart. Which would be a very hard thing to do considering his past with them. My dear, please come by anytime.”  
Hiryuu then looked at zeno and they had a conversation on their language. The others followed king Hiryuu off and Zeno swam over to Kaya.   
She wrapped herself around him again, “What was that about?”   
“He said he liked you,” Zeno shrugged.  
“What did he mean by your past,” Kaya asked.   
Zeno’s face morphed into sadness and he buried his face into her shoulder, “Zeno doesn’t want to talk about it.”  
“Okay,” Kaya ran her fingers through his hair, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”   
“Thank you,” he whispered.   
Kaya then, shook her head, “Dang it! We probably don’t have time to hunt for shells today, do we? Yesh Tae-Jun wanted to buy something off me for his girlfriend.”   
“Girlfriend?”   
“Yeah, it’s two people who have a close romantic relationship.”  
“So,” the mischief returned to his eyes as he hugged her closer, “Like us?”   
Kaya laid a hand on the side of his face and kissed him, “Yes. Like us.”  
Zeno bit the inside of his lip and said, “Wait here! I’ll be right back.”   
He bolted off, leaving her alone for a few minutes. He came back so fast the water pushed her away some. Grabbing her wrist, he apologized and held out two huge gems. One was blue and the other was purple.   
“One for that customer, and one for Kaya,” Zeno said, cheerily.   
“Zeno they’re beautiful,” Kaya gasped.   
“Just like Kaya,” Zeno said, nuzzling her hair, “Come on, Let’s get you back to the lad’s.”   
Yun didn’t think his morning could get any weirder when he came back and Kaya and Zeno had fallen asleep in each other’s arms in his dock. Yun huffed and got them a blanket to hide the fact what he was a mermaid and that Kaya was hold two expensive looking gems.   
“Yesh, What a pain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m definitely going to write more of this because I was up all night giggling about how cute it could be


End file.
